


RTFM

by oonaseckar



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dubious Ethics, Ethics, Gen, M/M, disciplinary hearing, professional misconduct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Who'd be Tony Stark's line manager?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. did you get the memo?

**Author's Note:**

> RTFM, Read The Fucking Manual.  
> Chapter title from Office Space.

**ATTACHMENT/ENCLOSURE: MANUAL OF APPROPRIATE ETIQUETTE REGARDING INTER-AGENT OF S.H.I.E.L.D. INTERPERSONAL INTERACTIONS**

**HEADING** : Tony, this means YOU

To all Agents of Shield,

Please read the attached/enclosed manual and sign the tear off sheet on the final page, returning it to Stark Industries C.F.O. P. Potts. Many thanks.

[handwriting] Read the manual, Tony. Read the fucking manual, Tony. READ THE FUCKING MANUAL TWICE, TONY.

regards,

 **SIGNED** : N. Fury.


	2. ok Tony let's try this one again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can run from Nick - and his manual - but he can't hide.

**To** : all Agents of Shield

 **From** : Nick Fury (Senior Director)

 **Subject** : MANUAL OF APPROPRIATE ETIQUETTE REGARDING AGENT OF S.H.I.E.L.D. INTERPERSONAL INTERACTIONS: _2nd_ _draft_

 **Recipient of Memo** : cc SHIELDAGENTSLIST

Please read the enclosed manual and sign the tear off sheet/provide electronic signature on the final page, returning it to Stark Industries C.F.O. P. Potts, acting in a consulting capacity. Acknowledgement of both intranet and hard copy is both mandatory and appreciated. Many thanks.

 **Writer of Memo** Nicholas G. Fury (Director) Writer's Initials* N.G.F.

 **Attachments** : SHIELDemployeeetiquettemanual.docx

**Copy to:**

**Name to Receive Copy** M. Hill

 **Name to Receive Copy** P. Coulson

 **Name to Receive Copy** Janet Van Dyne

 **Name to Receive Copy** Bruce Banner

 **Name to Receive Copy** P. Coulson

 **Name to Receive Copy** Thor Odinson

 **Name to Receive Copy** Steven G. Rogers

 **Name to Receive Copy** Clinton F. Barton

 **Name to Receive Copy** Pietro Maximoff

 **Name to Receive Copy** Wanda Maximoff

 **Name to Receive Copy** Natasha Romanoff

 **Name to Receive Copy** Samuel Wilson

 **Name to Receive Copy** Carol Danvers

 **Name to Receive Copy** Jennifer Walters

 **Name to Receive Copy** James R. Rhodes

 **Name to Receive Copy** Wade Wilson

 **Name to Receive Copy** Peter Benjamin Parker

 **Name to Receive Copy** Vision


	3. when a pistol won't do the job, try a rocket launcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibly Nick Fury needs to chill. But is that gonna happen?

**To** : all Agents of Shield

 **From** : Nick Fury (Senior Director)

 **Subject** : ~~MANUAL OF APPROPRIATE ETIQUETTE REGARDING AGENT OF S.H.I.E.L.D. INTERPERSONAL INTERACTIONS~~ It's the sex talk, Tony. And the blowing things up talk. But mostly the sex talk. And substances. And sex. And things you _don't say at funerals._

 **Recipient of Memo** : Anthony Edward Stark

Please read the enclosed manual and sign the tear off sheet/provide electronic signature on the final page, returning it to Stark Industries C.F.O. P. Potts, acting in a consulting capacity. Acknowledgement of both intranet and hard copy is both mandatory and appreciated. Many thanks.

Read the manual, Tony. Read the fucking manual, Tony. We wrote the manual for you. Everyone else just gets a courtesy copy. READ THE FUCKING MANUAL, TWICE, TONY.

Regards,

**N. Fury.**

**Writer of Memo** Nicholas G. Fury (Director) Writer's Initials* N.G.F.

 **ATTACHMENTS** : SHIELDemployeeetiquettemanual.docx

**Copy to:**

**Name to Receive Copy** M. Hill

 **Name to Receive Copy** P. Coulson

 **Name to Receive Copy** Janet Van Dyne

 **Name to Receive Copy** Bruce Banner

 **Name to Receive Copy** P. Coulson

 **Name to Receive Copy** Thor Odinson

 **Name to Receive Copy** Steven G. Rogers

 **Name to Receive Copy** Clinton F. Barton

 **Name to Receive Copy** Pietro Maximoff

 **Name to Receive Copy** Wanda Maximoff

 **Name to Receive Copy** Natasha Romanoff

 **Name to Receive Copy** Samuel Wilson

 **Name to Receive Copy** Carol Danvers

 **Name to Receive Copy** Jennifer Walters

 **Name to Receive Copy** James R. Rhodes

 **Name to Receive Copy** Wade Wilson

 **Name to Receive Copy** Peter Benjamin Parker

 **Name to Receive Copy** Vision


End file.
